Wide-spread use of personal computers and printers has created an increased demand for high quality printing mediums. Digital cameras have also created a need for convenient, high quality printing capabilities. Though there have been many developments in printing technology, there are always demands for better picture resolution, color formation, image stability, etc.
Print media is commonly paper, but can also be plastics, metals, composites, fabrics etc. Specialty print media have been developed for many different uses including: photo quality paper, high and soft gloss paper, matte paper, photo copy paper, color paper, etc. These print media serve as the image receiver from a printing device. In the case of inkjet printers the print media receives ink droplets from ink cartridges to create a desired image.
The print quality of printing operations has traditionally been limited by characteristics of the print media. To enhance the image effect in printing, a coated print media such as paper is often used. Traditional coated print media are coated with pigment compositions and other functional materials configured to promote ink transfer. Additionally, traditional print media coatings and processes are used to enhance the gloss and surface smoothness of the uncoated print media. Differences in various print media characteristics are due to differences in the type of coating used.